


Never Mix Business with Pleasure

by MissIves



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: (SERIOUSLY), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone's slightly OOC by product of living in the modern era, F/M, I just need to practice my smut, I swear there will be a plot, Infidelity, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIves/pseuds/MissIves
Summary: There are no pictures of Arya Stark and Jon Targaryen together in the social pages. Old feuding families, mean stepmothers, dissapproving societies, jealous aunts, business responsabilities and lavish parties make it difficult to keep a forbidden affair. Could it be possible to device a plan to fix all their problems?And they say one should never mix business with pleasure...





	Never Mix Business with Pleasure

“Is there anything else I can offer you, miss?”

 

“No, thank you….”

 

“Myranda, miss.”

 

“No, thanks Myranda. I’ll let you know.”

 

Arya reclined her seat as she watched the attendant go around asking similar questions to other customers. Besides a drink order, everyone in business class usually had no request, preferring to simply open their laptops and start working.

 

She could do the same, check the latest numbers, knowing yet another look at her investments wouldn’t hurt. But she didn’t feel like it. The flight from Storm’s End to Sunspear was relatively short and she welcomed the rest. White Harbor to Storm’s End at this time of the year had the disadvantage of being an exhausting nine hours of turbulence and she had coped by working throughout the entire flight.

 

Arya hated flights with intermediate stops. Not to mention having to change flight numbers. But she had only decided at the last minute to go to the conference in Sunspear and there were few business class seats available.

 

“Are you sure that’s all I can do for you, sir?” Myranda asked with a flirty smile as she bent a little towards the passenger near the front. Arya suppressed a smile as the handsome man kindly told her that indeed, he did not need anything else from her.

 

She had noticed him as soon as she walked in, and he had noticed her. But of course, they didn’t greet each other. That’s not how they played.

 

He had a ring in his left pinky finger. Arya couldn’t tell the sigil, but she could make a pretty good guess.  She smiled thinking of his hands running down her naked back and touching her wolf tattoo. Dangerous thoughts, and wholly unnecessary in a plane.

 

Arya decided that she might as well re read some of the CV’s she had been sent and she had saved aside for further reviewing. Her need for a new assistant was paramount, but she looked for a characteristic in particular: secrecy. She needed her assistant to be quiet about her personal life, though Arya herself was sure to be as private as possible. Still, whomever she chose would manage her agenda and schedules and she needed that person to keep quiet about any suspicious activity.

 

Her revision of the documents was tedious but necessary. She had already taken out of the rooster anyone who described themselves as ‘ambitious’. It was a word people seemed to think any CEO wanted to hear, but for Arya that translated to ‘I’d do anything even selling your secrets’. Maybe she was a bit paranoid, but at least she had yet to be disappointed by the people she personally picked to work in Stark Corporation.

 

“May I offer you a menu, miss?”

 

“Oh, no thank you.”

 

“The offer of dishes today is quite good if you allow me, the best of the best.”

 

“Oh no, I insist.” Arya saw Myranda smile cautiously before turning to the handsome passenger. Near the front, a man went towards the bathroom. Arya smiled wickedly as an idea came to her. “Myranda?”

 

“Changed your mind, miss?”

 

“Oh no, I want to visit the loo, in fact.” Arya stood up and made a show of checking in the business class bathroom door being closed. “Dang it, I guess I’ll try the economy bathroom. Do you mind having a juice for me for when I get back?”

 

“Oh, you can use the first-class bathroom if you wish…”

 

“Oh no, don’t worry… I’ve flown first class and I know those people are paying much for their exclusivity.”

 

“I’ll have you juice waiting, miss.”

 

“Thank you, Myranda.”

 

As Arya turned to walk towards economy, she felt his eyes following her. She walked past screaming babies and men passed out on sleeping pills to make the queue for the economy bathroom. There were two people ahead of her.

 

She felt him behind her a pair of minutes later. Smelled his cologne, heard him breathing behind her. Surrounded by distracted middle aged moms and tourist reading up vouchers, it should’ve been the least intimate moment.

 

But his hand came up to her hip, softly, barely touching. Everything else faded away as he gently pressed himself against her behind. For anyone else looking it was just him a bit too close in a queue, but no one was paying attention.

 

Not even Arya, whose skin was heating up from feeling the shape of him against her ass, remembering so… so much…. She was sure she pressed herself against him a little bit, unable to resist. The memories of stoles nights in hotels and quick rendezvous when they met by chance were too strong.

 

By the time it was Arya’s turn, there was only a brief second in which she checked no one was looking before they both sneaked inside.

 

There was no proper space for two people, but who cared when they would be joined as one in a moment?

 

He locked the door and when he turned she barely locked eyes with him for a fraction of a second before his hands grabbed her face and pushed her against him. Arya kissed him hungrily, feeling his hand roam her body and squeeze her ass, pushing her against his cock.

 

Arya wasted no time in unbuttoning his shirt and letting lose his tie. She opened the shirt eagerly, running her hands from his stomach to his chest, feeling him moan in her mouth. Expertly, she unbuckled his belt and opened his pants, pulling them down just below his ass. He was half hard for her already, but she was not quite there yet.

 

She pushed him towards the sink counter and pulled up her dress. Arya smiled wickedly as she jumped on him, but he caught her swiftly. He grabbed her ass as she accommodated her legs to each side of him, letting her feel his hardness at her core. With both her hands against the glass, she began to rub against him.

 

He let his head fall back as he breathed heavily, and Arya used the chance to kiss his neck, suck his earlobe, all as she moved up and down. His hand roamed her back, found the zipper of her dress and opened it to reveal her breasts. She had omitted using a bra for commodity during the flight and it had proven useful. Now his mouth was playing with her breast, his tongue caressing the sensitive skin, his teeth gently biting her nipple. Arya had to concentrate to avoid making more noise as her moans got too loud for the purpose of being discreet...

 

One of his hands went up and grabbed her hair, keeping her head still as he whispered in her ear to go faster. Arya compiled and began to properly hump him, feeling his cock rub against her clit through the fabric of their underwear. She moaned against his shoulder as she went faster and harder, the friction on her clit driving her insane. He seemed mesmerized by the sight of her breasts swinging up and down.

 

Eventually she couldn't handle it anymore. She was wet, sweaty and extremely aroused. Her skin was on fire and she could feel his breath coming out in grave deep groans. “Fuck me,” she begged, “fuck me please.”

 

She didn’t need to ask more. He easily grabbed her ass firmly and turned them, sitting her on the sink. He lowered his pants and boxers and took his cock in his hand. Arya bit her lip in expectation as he pumped, his other hand pushing the fabric of her panties to the side. When he was ready he didn’t waste a second, entering her swiftly and all the way through.

 

Arya arched against him and clutched his arms, eyes closed tightly. He filled her so completely, so… deliciously, she could scream. “Yes…” she moaned as his hands went to her legs, her breast rubbing against the hair on his chest. Arya smiled wickedly when she realized she’d end up smelling like him and she of her.

 

He did not stay still long, knowing expertly what she wanted. He pulled out slowly, meaning to torture her, and then pushed himself all the way in with one forceful thrust. Arya let out a scream and, unable to keep herself quiet, bit his shoulder hard as he picked up a faster pace. One of his arms went up so his hand could support on the glass, her own hands going up his back and running her nails down, scratching his shirt.

 

“Shit,” he muttered and let out a moan, his face going doing to her neck to kiss her, scratching hr with his dark locks of hair. Arya’s legs wrapped even tighter around him and began to meet his thrust, both going fast and hard, the sound of skin clashing skin making her so distracted in pleasure that she lost rhythm. Arya tried to bite his shoulder again to quiet herself, but he was having none of it.

 

His hand yanked her head by the hair, giving her ample view of his smirk as his other hand went down to where they were joined and began to rub her clit. His hand in her hair prevented her from finding a way to muffle her screams. As he picked up the pace of his fingers on her clit and continued to fuck her hard, Arya arched as her hands desperately looked to something within her reach to grip.

 

“Jon!”, she screamed his name as her orgasm hit her hard, her body trashing as all she saw was white and all she felt was fire burning inside her. He pulled out and came on her leg with a loud groan, holding on to her for a minute before letting go.

 

As she saw him look for paper towels, Arya wondered if he had gotten some joy out of preventing her from being quieter. Her suspicion was proven correct when she saw him smile as he cleaned her diligently. Arya ran her hands through his hair affectionately.

 

“I didn’t see you at the door and I thought you’d miss the flight.”

 

“I was late, I had taken a nap nearer to the shops and nearly missed it.” Arya shrugged as she stepped off the sink and began to dress herself. “I wasn’t feeling like coming anyways.”

 

“I know,” Jon said while he fixed his hair, “I’m so glad I convinced you.”

 

“I only came to give Margaery Tyrell the stink eye in case she got too close.” Jon let out little laugh and shacked his head as they both checked themselves on the mirror. “You’re a bit too overdressed for Dornish heat don’t you think?”

 

“I was on a comfier outfit, but a little girl spilled juice all over me at the duty-free shop, so I changed in the bathroom.” He leaned against the door as she went to pee, laughing and shaking his head.

 

“What? If I’m already here…”

 

“Remember that time when we were on a hunting trip with some of your mother’s family and you needed to pee so badly you made all the jeeps stop so you could pee alongside the road?”

 

“I remember telling mother it was either that or peeing _in_ the jeep.” Arya cleaned herself and washed her hand while grinning, as Jon laughed at the memory. Back in those days, they still believed themselves to be siblings. “Let’s get out of here.”

 

Jon sported a huge grin when they got out of the bathroom together, leaving the two people in the queue ― some surfer-looking dude and a teenage girl ― with mouths open in surprise. Walking back to business class was a trial, it seemed all of economy class had decided to stretch their legs.

 

“Water Gardens is a great resort for a conference, even though the likes of you and I have to avoid the sun.”

 

“Talk for yourself, after Braavos my skin leaned to tan instead of sunburn.”

 

“Well I will enjoy seeing you in the pool from the safety of the bar.”

 

“Shouldn’t you be focusing on Dragonfire’s Dornish subsidiaries?”

 

“You know business there is great. It is Daenerys mess in Essos that we have to concern ourselves with.” Jon said this with a grimace. They were arriving to business class and Arya felt sorry that their conversation had to end.

 

“We’ll discuss it later. Text me your room number,” Arya whispered as they moved the curtain and walked to their seats, “dear cousin.”

 

Jon smiled wickedly as he went to sit, Myranda giving both a suspicious look. Arya gave her an arrogant grin as she made a show of pretending she was hot and drank her juice.

 

The rest of the flight was peacefully quiet, and once they landed they both went their separate ways. Arya texted Bran to let him know she had arrived, while he replied by keeping her up to date on what new useful acquaintances Sansa had made in some opera gala. Arya rented a car and made her way to Water Gardens, looking longingly at the beaches and sand dudes. She’d be restricted to conference halls and fancy restaurants for the first two days. At least Jon was there.

 

Arya checked in and avoided at least three other businessmen flirting with her at the counter and the elevator. She was Arya Stark, and everyone knew she was single. It didn’t help that she had a fame of being a social butterfly, except when it came to men trying to woo her. She was a challenge, it was said in every tabloid.

 

Her room was big and beautifully decorated, with a wonderful look of the sea and resort pools. No sooner had she taken off her shoes that her phone vibrated.

 

“Room 405, little wolf.” Arya smiled at the nickname and threw herself to the bed with a content smile. He was only two doors away… this would be a fun couple of days.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please be patient with me when it comes to this fic... it is only a way to distract me when I get blocked from my other fic. Unlike All Roads Lead to You, this fic is less plot driven (I think you got that lol).
> 
> Reviews make me smile :)
> 
> Excuse me from any typos or mistakes, you know, English it's not my first language.


End file.
